Rehabilitation
by Mr.Morgenstern
Summary: A SasuNaru Fanfiction, if you don't like the whole boyxboy thing than don't read this, but I mean you probably didn't find this unless you specifically wanted to, please review I need feedback. Basically Sasuke comes back to the village and Naruto is put in charge of his rehab, what will happen from there?
1. Chapter 1

**Rehabilitation**

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

Chapter 1

The Announcement

"As the 5th Hokage of the hidden leaf village, I accept Sasuke Uchiha as a member of our ranks once more. However, Uchiha will be placed under a rehabilitation program in attempts to reconcile his former sins against the hidden leaf. He will be appointed a a partner to assist him in said acts, and in return will be able to return to the hidden leaf, and as the council in it's entirety has decided that the boy Naruto Uzumaki is the best fit to assist Uchiha, they will begin tomorrow," Lady Tsunade explained to the council.

The Next Day

"Well according to this curriculum they asked me to follow, we should start off with a nice healthy duel!" Naruto beamed, obviously excited to have his best friend back with him. "Apparently the training grounds have a chakra limitation seal on it, so we can't hurt eachother!"

"That sucks..." Sasuke muttered under his breath, purposely letting Naruto hear. Naruto didn't say anything like he would have said to him in the past, of course he wouldn't, this wasn't the past, this was the present and present Naruto is too elated to say anything.

After a short pause Naruto continued, "Then we can go to the training grounds bath house just a kilometer over there!"

Sasuke just grunted as he walked a fair distance from Naruto to start the duel. Very suddenly he felt the pressure in between his shoulder blades, he felt no pain just the obvious pressure of one of Naruto's many rassengans to the back. In an instant he was already behind Naruto, gripping a black chidori in his palm, and pressing it hard against Naruto's back. All that was left form the impact was smoke and a small amount of Sasuke's pride, he should have known, he should have know that it was nothing but a shadow clone, just another one of Naruto's annoying jutsus.

Sasuke leaped before 2 more rassengan landed on either side of him, and unleashed an inferno on the clones. Rising out of the smoke as quick as a hurtling kunai, was an orange fist, a big one at that, and the impact sent him flying, Naruto soon after. The fall was short, Sasuke hit the ground and Naruto landed on all fours on top of him, his hands pinning his arms to the ground, and they stared each other in the eyes for a minute before Naruto stood and declared, "That should be okay for today, what do ya say we go to that bath house now, ooooh and maybe go to that cool new ramen place on the corner!"

Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the bath house and Sasuke just smiled, he could listen to Naruto talk all day, what was he thinking, he shouldn't be thinking about that he had to remember what he had always told himself, and Naruto would never know. It was only a minute before they made it to the bath house, it was a small one, about the size of a shed or maybe 4 baths put together, considering the four shower heads. They waited until the bath house steamed up before they removed their clothes. They were both waist deep in steam, and in the showers next to each other. Naruto glanced over at the raven haired boy as he closed his eyes to soap his hair gently. Naruto dragged his eyes over Sasuke's porcelain pale skin, his high cheek bones, his chiseled jaw, then down to his chest where there was perfectly toned pecs and gorgeous abs, his eyes drifted farther down to his waist, where his perfect v-lines lay, and he squinted through the steam, trying to capture at least one peek of the- no, no he wouldn't. "Naruto?" Sasuke interrupted, snapping Naruto out of his daze, let's not forget his beautifully deep voice that could make anyone fawn. It was quick and in an instant, but all of Naruto's greatest memories if him flooded back into his brain, specifically the day of the entrance exams when Naruto had "fell" and had "landed" on Sasuke's lips, or when they had fell of the waterfall and they had "smacked faces".

His sight went blurring for the next few seconds, Naruto could feel his feet move towards Sasuke, and he could feel himself grab onto his hand, and he could hear Sasuke yelp, "Naruto?!" And he could feel his lips connect with his. And he could feel his tongue slide over his, and his could feel his moans in his mouth.

Sasuke pulled away for the need to breath, a string of spit connecting their tongues before falling on the ground. He panted heavily trying to catch his breath, an Naruto just stood, his head towards the ground, ashamed. Sasuke could see the tears dropping loosely on the floor from Naruto's face. "I-I-I'm j-ju-just so so-rry for n-ot bri-i-ng y-ou ba-ck soo-ooner!" He stuttered. "And I-I'm sorry f-for pushing myse-elf on you!" Sasuke stepped forward and gripped Naruto's chin between his thumb and knuckle, he pulled Naruto's teary face up to his and kissed him softly. Naruto pulled back, "You don't have to lie to make me feel better!" he half screamed. "I understand if you hate me now! After I pushed myself on you like that!" He sobbed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and brought it towards him until his fingers were pressed firmly against Sasuke's fast beating heart. "Does this feel like a sign of pushing yourself onto me?" he asked. Naruto looked up at Sasuke wide-eyed, "Wha..." he couldn't possibly understand what was happening. "All I'm saying Naruto, is that I don't care what we do with each other from this point on, but I definitely don't want that to be ignoring each other," Sasuke whispered into his ear, still holding Naruto's hand in the same place. "I-I-I..." Naruto tried.

"For christs sakes Naruto I love you!" Sasuke shouted. He clapped his hand over his mouth, and he turned his cheek and muttered, "I meant I want you, I want you to do something more than just keep your hand there, I want you to kiss me." Naruto backed Sasuke up against the wall and tangled his fingers into Sasuke's raven hair, pulling him into a smooth anxious kiss, pulling away every couple seconds to catch their breath even if they were short ragged ones. It took them both a minute to realize that they were both in fact completely and utterly naked, Naruto backed away, red-cheeked and face flushed. He took his clothes out of the bin and put them on quickly and fled the bath house.

"God damn it Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he punched the wall. He stared at his bruised knuckles for an instant, gathered his clothes and ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Confession

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke screamed repeatedly. He had lost Naruto, and hadn't seen him in over an hour, and that was enough to do it for Sasuke. He was only able to stay away from him for so long because he was blinded by rage and hatred, but Naruto helped cure that, Naruto wouldn't give up until he brought him back and he did. Now Sasuke was going to do the same. Sasuke continued the search, looking in all of Naruto's favourite places, Ichiraku's, the training grounds (where they had just been), his house, and the new ramen place he wouldn't shutup about.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, how could he screw something up so horribly, so soon? Breaking down, he quickly headed to the cherry blossom grove where he would always go to think. He fell onto his knees in the tall grass of the meadow, and cried. Sasuke hadn't cried in a long time, he hadn't had anything come out other than blood recently. But instead of treading on that he cried, and he thought about him, and he cried some more, and he wondered, how could he ruin this friendship, the only thing left in the world that mattered to him, he would rather be friends and conceal the unwanted feelings, than not be friends at all.

Sasuke gasped for an ample amount of oxygen before screaming hard, "God damn it Naruto! This is what I get isn't it?! This is what I get for meeting you! For talking to you! For befriending you! For liking you! For falling for you! This is what I get in the end! But you know what, life isn't fair! In fact life is so unfair that it's taking away the last thing I love! It's taking you Naruto! Life is trying to screw me over yet again, and now I have no one! I always told myself to hate you, to not let my emotions get the better of me, yet here I am! Here I am yelling at myself for being stupid, and arrogant, and- ugggg! And for loving you..."

Sasuke jumped when he felt a gentle and familiar hand on his shoulder, "I guess that's your ninja way, huh?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his back so that he lay in the long grass. It was windy, and the cherry petals were floating through the air, the sun setting at dusk reflecting off of all the shining leaves. Sasuke crawled over top of him, his hands planted on either side of Naruto's head and his knees placed on either side of his hips. He leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I wish it was that easy... I wish you were that easy..." Before nipping at his earlobe playfully, marking kisses along his jaw to his chin, up to his bottom lip and sucking on it, and placing a firm kiss on his lips. It started out smooth and clean, but grew fast and heated, only pulling away for air.

Sasuke traced his hands sloppily up Naruto's shirt, luckily he didn't have his chest gear on, and felt across his flat stomach, up to his defined chest, then back down again to the waistline of his pants, slipping his fingers under them. "Tell me when you want me to stop..." Sasuke muttered. Naruto just nodded, his cheeks cherry red from embarrassment. Sasuke resided on the fact that this place was completely private and slid Naruto's pants off his waist. He continued by trailing light kisses down his neck and undid his jacket. "Sasuke... I don't want to be the only one undressing," Naruto struggled while trying not to make eye contact.

He took that into account and begun to take off his gray Uchiha jacket, exposing his muscled, porcelain, chest. Sasuke nipped and sucked at Naruto's neck until it bruised, then moved south to nip in between his pecs. He continued to leave several more hickeys trailing down to his v-line. "Are you ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked while reaching for Naruto's last piece of clothing. Again he stayed silent and nodded.

They lay next to each other, completely submerged in the tall green grass, and staring blankly into the starry sky. Naruto lay flat with his jacket draped lazily over his waist, careful not to expose anything, and Sasuke lay similarly, his pants still on his legs, and his jacket bunched up by his head, holding Naruto's hand with his right. Everything was peaceful until their ears rung with another's laughter, unmistakably Sakura's, and small hushes obviously belonging to Sai. They stared at eacother in shock for a moment then horrific fear, thankfully they couldn't be seen through the grass but how would they get out without being noticed? More importantly what are Sakura and Sai doing here at this time? Sasuke peeked his head above the grass to pinpoint their location.

Sai had Sakura pinned against a tree while she straddled his hips and kissed him anxiously. Sasuke's face contorted in horror, and in an instant swept up Naruto and their clothes and booked full speed away. "Sasuke?! Naruto?!" the familiar voice beckoned. He immediately dropped the blonde boy and stood facing Sakura, "What do you want now?" Sasuke played as she approached. "What do I want? I want know what you're doing here shirtless and I thought I saw Naruto, where is he?" she yammered.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? And why were you and Sai making out?"he retorted, trying desperately to maintain the act. Sakura leaned in close and whispered, "I know what's going on here, so not a word about this from either of us alright?" Sasuke quickly nodded and picked up Naruto and ran.

Sasuke made it in the door and closed it behind him, luckily they had made it back to Naruto's house with out being seen. "Hey Sasuke..." Naruto started. "If you want you can stay here tonight- I mean I can make a bed for you on the floor!" He blushed. Sasuke just grinned, "I don't mind if you don't."


End file.
